


Please

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Object Insertion, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert punishes Valjean for trying to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a non-con kink meme prompt because I'm a terrible person and can't resist.
> 
> Warning: This isn't nice. See above (re. terrible person)

“Please,” Valjean asks.

He knows it’s futile, but as they haul him back to the prison, he can’t help asking anyway.

His legs tremble beneath him. He knows what they will do to him. He had hoped, _prayed_ even that if he was caught, they would execute him instantly, but God doesn’t doesn't hear the desperate cries of convicts, and there is no mercy as the guards pull cruelly at the ropes binding his wrists and neck.

He’s tossed down into the courtyard, hitting the stone on all fours.

“Here he is.” 

Valjean feels the tremors in his body worsen. He doesn’t want to look up; he knows what he will see. A pair of polished boots move to stand in front of him and then there’s a baton forcing his chin upwards.

“Did you truly think you could escape from here, 24601?” Javert’s voice is civil enough. He has caught his man; there is no blemish on his record. He can afford to be polite.

“Please.” This time the word catches in Valjean’s throat. He knows there will be no mercy from this man either. 

Javert looks puzzled. “What is it you ask for?”

Valjean swallows, the baton still resting under his chin. “Kill me quickly.”

There’s a flicker of surprise in the guard’s eyes, and then Javert shakes his head. “That is impossible.” He steps back. “Take him.”

They haul Valjean off to a cell. At least it's not the rack as he feared. He’s chained facing the wall, arms and legs outstretched and then they leave him alone in the cold and the silence. Valjean hangs his head and prays for death.

* * *

At last the cell door opens and closes. He can’t turn his head to see who it is, but at last the man speaks and he knows him for Javert. 

“You realize your sentence has been lengthened by your futile attempt to escape?”

Valjean twists, shaking the chains. “Why won’t you simply kill me then?” Exhaustion lines his shoulders, but there is a spark of anger yet. Why do they torment him so?

Javert steps in close. “That would hardly teach you the lesson you deserve.” His fingers rest on Valjean’s lower back, before moving up to rip his shirt down his back. 

“Javert.” 

The guard’s hands settle on Valjean’s hips, and Javert presses in close, making Valjean shiver. He can feel the man’s length hard against him; his entire body tenses. 

“What are you doing?” Surely the man can’t be thinking of... The thought makes Valjean ill.

“Ensuring you will never even contemplate trying to escape again.” Javert says matter-of-factly.

He rubs against Valjean once more before tearing his trousers from his frame as well. Valjean's thin drawers are gone in a matter of seconds and now he’s naked, hanging there like a haunch of meat waiting for the slaughter.

Javert cups one of his cheeks roughly. 

“Javert, no,”

“Thinking twice about it now, aren’t you? You should have been a good little prisoner and stayed in line where you belonged.” Javert nudges a knee between Valjean’s thighs, knocking them further apart. 

“Please, Javert,” Valjean knows the words will do no good, and yet he can’t stop himself from begging anyway. 

Javert ignores him, positioning himself between Valjean's legs. Spreading Valjean’s cheeks, the tip of his cock brushes across the convict’s hole. Valjean shivers. It makes Javert chuckle. He moves in closer and thrusts in.

Valjean _gasps_. It’s too much. He’s never been touched in this manner, and there’s nothing to ease the way. Javert moves too quickly inside hm. Every thrust sends pain coursing through Valjean’s body until he can’t help himself. The cries wrench themselves from his tongue and he’s sobbing and begging as Javert’s hands grip his hips tightly. 

Javert pulls back. The front of his uniform is stained with sweat from Valjean’s back. He reaches a hand around to Valjean’s groin, cupping his balls. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Valjean sobs brokenly. “Javert,”

“Do it,” Javert squeezes his balls callously and Valjean whimpers.

Slowly, shamefully, he starts to moves. It’s awkward, shifting his hips backward to meet Javert’s cock. He’d thought it get no worse, but this is beyond humiliating. 

When Javert at last grunts and comes inside him, Valjean hangs his head. He sobs silently as Javert withdraws from him. 

When Javert unchains him, Valjean dares to hope it’s over. 

He should have known better. 

* * *

Valjean sinks to the floor, naked and ashamed. Javert circles him, studying the pathetic man at his feet. 

He sticks his baton in front of Valjean’s mouth. “Suck.”

“No.” Valjean turns his head away and the baton strikes him hard across the cheek. He turns his face and it hits his other cheek even harder.

“Open your filthy mouth.” Javert commands. 

Valjean opens his mouth to spit in his face, but instead the baton is forced inside his mouth and he gags helplessly. Javert fucks his mouth crudely before pulling it from his lips. 

He pushes Valjean’s head down towards the floor and Valjean buries his face in the filthy straw. Javert kicks his legs apart, and then, Valjean cries out suddenly as the tip of the truncheon breaches him. He's too sore from Javert. The baton will break him. 

“Ask again.” Javert says softly.

Valjean raises his head, spitting straw from his mouth. “Please.” For the barest second he _hopes_ , and then Javert tells him, “No.”

Javert shoves the baton inside him hard; Valjean screams hoarsely. The sobs fall wretched and harsh from his tongue as Javert fucks him with the instrument of the law. His hand grips the back of Valjean’s neck, keeping him bent over as the truncheon works in and out of his hole. Valjean can barely breathe. It’s as though he’s being split open from the inside. His entire body is wracked with pain. 

When Javert removes the truncheon at last, Valjean is almost grateful. He keeps his head down as Javert fastens his trousers, wiping his baton on Valjean’s ruined shirt.

Long after the guard is gone, Valjean stays crumpled there in the dark, until his sobs subside and he can breathe again.


End file.
